A Second Chance Of Love
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Sasha left 6 months ago but what happens when she returns her brothers wedding & where do it leave her and Spencer? New story. R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

A Second Chance Of Love.

Oh my god, I've found my new OTP. How cute are Sasha & Spencer? Like seriously? I'm obsessing over them & deffo tuning into Home & Away more just for them! Sasha has always been one of my favourite female characters in Home & Away and I was rooting for her and Casey now I'm all about her & Spencer. I hope they can work it out and be together. She really deserves happiness.

This story is set 6 months after the current Australia episodes and Sasha went away with Sid and didn't come back. Also April & Dexter don't leave in this story.

Chapter 1-

No matter what their families did, no one could talk April and Dexter around about getting marrying. They were serious and could not be talked around.

One January morning, Sasha was walking in from school when she saw an official looking envelope on the doormat addressed to both of them. She narrowed her eyes, picking it up and opened it, finding a wedding invite to April and Dexter's wedding. It was next month. The 14th of February to be precise. She also saw a post it note attached from April to her, asking her to ring her. Sasha sighed, walking into the living room and took her phone out of her pocket. She stopped, looking at her wallpaper. It was of her, Maddy, Spencer and Rosie. Still after 6 months, she didn't have the heart to change it thought a lot had change since that photo was taken. She shook her head, sighing before ringing her future sister-in-law.

"Sasha! Thanks for ringing" April's reply was.

"What's up?" Sasha asked, grabbing a can of pop from the fridge and sat down on the sofa.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" April questioned. Sasha could sense her raising an eyebrow.

"You've lost me, to be honest" She replied, in a bewildered tone.

"Well, usually the bride and grooms sisters are bridesmaids. That's Bianca, Indi and well you" April said. Sasha mentally groaned.

"Is this your way of asking me to be a bridesmaid, April?" She asked, sighing.

"Yes, duh! Dress fitting. Saturday. I won't take no for an answer" April replied. Sasha sighed and agreed before hanging up. Her phone returning to her wallpaper. Her gaze fell to Spencer. It hadn't ended well. She was a coward if she was being honest with herself. She knew she should of stayed but she guessed part of her thought he would eventually go back to Maddy so she removed herself from the situation before she was left with a broken heart again.

•••

"Sorted. I have 3 bridesmaids" April said, putting down her phone.

"That's good then" Dexter replied. They were in the diner, having some lunch when they saw Maddy and Spencer walking in.

"Do you think we should warn him?" Dexter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we should" April replied, standing up but Dexter stopped her, taking her hand.

"She's my sister. I'll do it" He said, smiling, leaning across and kissed her forehead before walking over to the two once runaways.

"Hey, Dex. How you doing?" Maddy asked, all smiled.

"Good thanks. Spencer, do you have a moment please?" Dexter questioned. Spencer nodded, sharing a confused look with Maddy and the two boys walked out of the diner.

"What's up then, Dex?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you know me and April are getting married next month?"

Spencer nodded and gave him a look to carry on.

"We were talking and we both agreed that it wouldn't be right with only 2 sisters as bridesmaids so what I'm trying to say is.."

"Sasha is going to be at the wedding?" Spencer finished for him. Dexter nodded, his ability to go around the houses to get to his point not going in his favour again.

"Yeah. Me and April agreed we should tell you" Dexter replied, sighing. Spencer had a moment, thinking about this. For the past 6 months, all he could think and dream about was what him and Sasha could of been if she didn't leave. Harvey had told him he was in love with her but he didn't want to admit the inevitable truth.

•••

"I think they are moving too fast" Sid sighed, holding up the wedding invite, looking at his youngest daughter.

"We can't stop them, Dad, even if we tried. All we can do is be there for them. Say our piece yeah but let them make their own mistakes" Sasha replied, sitting down on the sofa with a cup of cocoa. It was late. Sid had just got in from work and she had just given him the invite after warming up the leftover dinner.

"It's not the wedding you are worried about, is it?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head, sighing.

"You are young, Sasha. Whether I like it or not, you are gonna meet a lot of boys until you meet the right one but sometimes it doesn't matter what age you are, when it's right, it's right" He told her, sighing.

"It's not that simple, Dad. I left. He's probably back with Maddy" She sighed, putting down her mug, running her hands through her long black hair.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you Maddy was dating someone from the city?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" She asked, leaning forward.

"Me and Roo do still speak you know. Sash, you deserve happiness more then any of us. Remember that" He replied, giving her a small smile. She nodded, sighing and stood up, picking up her cocoa.

"I'm off to bed. I have an half day tomorrow. Then I'm seeing Felix in the afternoon. Goodnight, Dad" Sasha said, giving him a kiss goodnight and headed upstairs, wondering what to do with the mess she called her life.


	2. Chapter 2

A Second Chance Of Love

AN: Aww, your reviews were lovely :) they really do make my day.

Chapter 2-

You are stopping at house over the weekend. No augments. Even if I have to drag you into the car by your hair. A x

Sasha groaned, knowing she couldn't argue with April once she had her mind made up. It was Thursday and she had just got in from school, knowing in 24 hours April will be parked outside, waiting for her. The bay was a few hours drive, she just had never gone back. She wanted to make a fresh start and she was failing because the bay called her back everyday or more like the memory of Spencer did. She groaned out loud, walking into the living, chucking her school bag aside and flung herself onto the sofa, onto her front, sighing.

"What's wrong with you?" Her father asked. She had forget he was on spilt shifts that week.

"Should you be sleeping?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't answer a question with a question, Sash. What's wrong?" He proclaimed. She sighed, sitting up. She took her hair tie from around her wrist and tied her hair up, speaking as she did.

"April wants me to go to the bay for the weekend and I'm not allowed to argue"

"Oh. It will be good to catch up with your siblings, your friends and anyone else you want to, won't it?" He enquired, walking to the kitchen to make a drink.

"You can say his name you know, Dad. It's not like it's forbidden" She said, loud enough for him to hear, placing her knees under her chin, sighing.

"So can you, Sasha. You always avoid saying it yourself" Sid replied, returning, holding out a glass of orange juice. She took it, nodding.

"It's just.." Her voice trailed off, not sure what to say.

"I'm gonna go on a whim here and say 6 months ago, you were falling for him, like pretty hard, dare I say the L word but it's never gone away. You can't get over him and I'm sure Spencer feels the same way" He said, sitting back down.

"Who have you been speaking to?" Her head whipped around, staring at him, narrowing her eyes.

"It's just an observation but Roo thinks it so does your brother and sister. Just th-"

"Stay out of it, please, Dad. You know nothing. I'm over it. I'm over him. Spencer. There I said his name, happy now?" Sasha exclaimed, standing up, grabbing her drink and rushed from the room, on the brink of tears, knowing her father was telling the truth but didn't want to admit it.

•••

"Sasha is gonna kill you if you put her in that colour" Dexter proclaimed, over April's shoulder as she looked at colour charts when there was a knock on the door. He looked at his watch, not expecting anyone and went to answer. It was Spencer. Dexter moved to let him and they both walked into the living room. Spencer gave April a small smile upon seeing her.

"So what can we do for you?" Dexter asked, sitting down, pointing Spencer to do the same.

"You said Sasha is coming back to town. When?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. April hid her smile behind her folder.

"Well, she's coming for the weekend. April is picking her up tomorrow. She can be very demanding when she wants to be, my future wife" Dexter replied. April blushed behind her folder.

"Then she's just be leaving on Sunday?" Spencer questioned, raising an eyebrow. The thought feeling like a stab in the guts.

"Yeah, so if you wanna see her, do it this weekend" Dexter glanced at April who nodded "I know she will want to see you"

"And I want to see her but its not that easy" Spencer sighed, placing his head in his hands, thinking.

"You just need to break the ice, Spencer. I'm sure you guys will work it out. Sasha won't want awkwardness. You know what she is like. She is a straight forward kind of girl" April told him, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, it's one of the things I lo-" Spencer stopped himself mid-track, realising what he was about to say and sighed. April and Dexter did too and shared a smirk.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys" Spencer said, standing up, sighing and walked out.

"Knew it. Knew it. Knew it" Dexter chanted excitedly, as he heard the front door slam shut. April squealed, running towards him, jumping into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We will get back together won't we?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course we will, my love. It's obvious they are meant to be" He replied, smiling, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her.

•••

"You gonna be alright on your own?" Sasha asked Sid, the next day, her bag packed, seeing April's car outside her house.

"Of course I am, Sash. Go and have fun and make sure you're protected no matter what you do" Sid replied, helping her with her bag.

"I'm not gonna sleep with Spencer, Dad" She proclaimed, as they neared April's car.

"I never suggested you are going to. I'm saying if it you go surfing or anything. You just suggested you are going to sleep with him" He replied, as April got out her car, rushing to hug Sasha.

"It's been too long!" April exclaimed, smiling.

"You saw us at Christmas, April" Sasha replied, in a bratty tone as April moved to hug Sid.

"Ignore her, April. You guys have fun. Next time I will try and get time off work" Sid said, giving Sasha a hug who nodded and got into the car.

•••

"So you have everything sorted?" Indi asked, as they walked into the diner, for some food.

"Yep. Sasha and Spencer won't know what has hit them" Dexter replied. Indi tapped him, hushing him to be quiet as Spencer and Maddy walked in, appearing to have a disagreement over something. Indi and Dexter exchanged a look of confusion before listening in.

"You can't go, Spencer. It's going to be so obvious why you randomly go away for the weekend" They heard Maddy say as they sat down.

"I need to, Mads. You know why" Spencer replied, sighing. Indi and Dexter exchanged a look of concern and worry when an idea hit Indi, getting her phone out, holding her hand up to stop Dexter's questions. He saw his sister not dial a number but hold her phone to her ear.

"You're actually kidding me, Sasha. Why? Explain now" Indi exclaimed, loudly so much that Spencer and Maddy turned around interested and Indi sighed, rolling her eyes at Dexter and headed outside.

Dexter wondered of his older sister plan, sitting with Spencer and Maddy. She looked at Spencer and sighed loudly, speaking when it should be him.

"What do you think that's about?" She asked, leaning forward.

"No idea. I know though, Sasha was against coming so if she has found a way out of not coming, April is gonna kill her" Dexter proclaimed, sighing. Relief seemed to wash over Spencer's face.

"Oh, that is a shame" Maddy said, as Indi walked in, looking annoyed.

"What's the deal with our little sis, then?" Dexter asked, crossing her arms.

"She's not coming" Indi proclaimed, sighing but winked before Spencer's back.

"Oh no. That is bad. April is gonna kill her" Dexter replied, resisting the urge to smirk. Maddy wasn't stupid. She clicked on that the siblings had overheard her and Spencer's conversation, she had made it loud enough for them to hear.

"So Spencer, no reason to go away now. Drama free weekend" Maddy said, secretly smirking at Indi who then caught on that she knew.

"Come on, Dex. Lets break the news to April. She is gonna be so upset" Indi said, smiling. Dexter nodded and stood up, leaving. Once they were outside the diner, they laughed to themselves, happy of their plan and walked home together, ready to welcome their younger sister back to the bay, even if it was for a weekend.

Next chapter: What happens when Sasha and Spencer meet again?


	3. Chapter 3

A Second Chance Of Love

Chapter 3-

Sasha woke up the next morning, forgetting how the morning sun seemed through her old bedroom window. She smiled, stretching, sitting up, standing up to open her curtains, looking out of the view of the farm, sighing contently. She missed the bay, the warmth, the safety feeling it gave it. She missed her siblings, she missed her friends and most of all, she missed Spencer but she wasn't going to see him this weekend, Dexter had told her he was away. This made her sad, sadder then she expected. She looked out over the front of the house, remembering the times she had with Spencer on the front deck, the times they kissed there. She shook her, sighing, realising she needed to clear her head and knew she needed the waves that called her home.

•••

Spencer groaned as he began to stir on the Saturday Morning, switching off his alarm that woke up so he could go for a morning surf. He sat up before standing and changed into his shorts when there was a knock on his caravan door. He answered it, to see Maddy, beaming at him.

"I thought you were at your boyfriends this weekend?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I am later but I brought you breakfast so you had fuel for your surf" She replied, smiling, holding out two pieces of toast in kitchen roll and a cup of coffee.

"Erm, thanks, Mads" He said, taking them off her, smiling gratefully.

"No problem. See you later!" She exclaimed, smiling widely before going. He was happy she was happy. Her new boyfriend did that. He quickly ate, washing it down with the coffee and headed to the beach, grabbing his surf board as he did.

•••

"I have a visual on Cowardly Unique, I repeat, I have a visual on Cowardly Unique" Dexter proclaimed into a walky talky, seeing his sister swimming in the ocean.

"And I have a visual on unnecessary hot guy" April's reply came a few moments later.

"Really? Seriously? That's what your code name for him?" Dexter questioned, sighing.

"What? He is! If you like that sort of thing. He's way too young for me anyways. I like awkward doctor guys" She replied. He smiled at this.

"I know a few of them. Ooo, shoot" He quickly hid, having seen Spencer walking towards him, hiding in the grass near the beach.

"Dex?" April hissed through the walky talky.

"I have visual on Cowardly Unique getting out of the water, grabbing her towel, drying her hair, obviously to the fact that unnecessary guy is walking towards her" Dexter said, grabbing his binoculars, spying on them before hiding himself in the grass.

Spencer was walking towards the ocean when his attention was drawn to a figure bent over their beach bag out of the corner of his eye. He was instantly drawn to their black with purple highlights hair. He only knew one person with that hair.

"Sash?" He said, turning around, confused, placing his surfboard in the sand. She heard his voice, her head shooting up from her bag, as she looked for her water.

"Spencer?" She questioned, standing up and turned to him, confused, swallowing loudly when she saw him. It had been 6 months but it still felt like yesterday. Their eyes trailed each other for a moment, taking each other in, their eyes locking they did. They looked away, shaking their head.

"Dex and Indi said you wasn't coming" He said, after a moment.

"They told me you were away for the weekend" She replied, confused before they both clicked on, bursting out laughing.

"They aren't obvious much, are they?" She questioned, looking around.

"No, they aren't" He replied, smiling. His wide smile warming her instantly and she knew she was home. She carried on, looking around, anything not to look at him then narrowed her eyes, looking at the grass and saw it move slightly. She scoffed.

"What?" Spencer asked, softly. She turned to him, walking closer.

"I'll let you into a secret" Sasha said, crossing her arms "The grass just moved and I'm betting its one of my siblings"

He looked up and saw the same.

"Maybe we should tell they are sussed?" He questioned, turning to walk towards the top of the beach but she stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"No, don't. Let them have their fun. We will get back worse" She replied, holding onto his arm a little too long and he looked at her, then her hand on his arm, electric currents going through them. She quickly retracted, looking away, blushing a little.

"Yeah, okay then" He said, looking at her intensely as she looked at waves.

"I'm gonna go. It was good seeing you. You look good" She quickly replied, grabbing her stuff.

"Yeah, see you" He told her, as she turned her back on him, mentally scolding herself.

"The sexual tension is so ripe right now. It's baby making season!" Dexter whispered, laughing into his walky talky. His face fell as he saw Sasha staring at him, her arms crossed. He quickly chucked the walky talky over his shoulder.

"You are so not obvious" She told him, before storming off.

"It's not my fault you two are still hot for other!" He called after her, smiling.

•••

"Dex says Sasha saw him at the beach. Crap" April proclaimed, showing Indi a text who sighed.

"I said I should of gone! I'm better at hiding" Indi replied, sighing as they heard the front door slam shut and Sasha storming into the room.

"Hey Sash, enjoy your sw-"

"Stay out of my life. I came for the weekend for April and Dex's wedding planning nothing more nothing less so where Spencer is concerned, stay out of it! It's my mess, I'll sort it if I want to" Sasha said, cutting across her sister and stormed out of the room.

"She'll thank us one day" Indi said, shrugging, grabbing a magazine.

•••

Spencer had finished his surf and was walking out of the water when he saw Dexter walking towards him.

"Ah, Dex, here to tell me Sasha isn't here again?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow, placing his surfboard in the sand.

"Yeah, about that. Me, April and Indi just want you two to sort it and you can't do that if you're away" Dexter replied, smiling a little. Spencer sighed and nodded.

"You're right. We do need to sort it. I'll go and speak to her. I'll go and change and speak to her" He said, nodding to himself before walking off.

"This is awkward doctor guy calling hot brunette nurse. Unnecessary guy is on the move to cowardly unique, I repeat, unnecessary guy is on the move to cowardly unique" Dexter spoke into his walkly talky, seeing Spencer walking off the beach.

•••

"Right, he's gone back to the caravan park, got changed and headed this way? I reckon he's about 5-10 minutes away?" Indi said, about 20 minutes later, looking at April who nodded, grabbing the bridesmaids dress which was part of their plan. They headed towards Sasha's room, knocking on the door.

"What?" She said, opening the door.

"Your bridesmaid dress. Try it on. It has an awkward zip. We'll do it when you have it on. We'll be in the living room" April said, heading her the dress. Sasha rolled her eyes, taking the dress and closed the door.

April and Indi walked into the hallway to see Spencer at the front door. They controlled their giggle, opening the door.

"She won't be moment. Dex told her you were coming" April said, pointing to the living room. Spencer nodded, walking in and Indi and April stood in the hallway, and as they saw Sasha walk towards them, holding the dress to her body, they quickly went out of the house, closing the front door quietly.

"You weren't kidding about this zip, April. It's impossible!" Sasha exclaimed, walking into the living room and was shocked to see Spencer standing there. He turned to see her, his eyes trailing her body, seeing how the dress she was wearing showed her toned legs and how the light blue colour complemented her skin tone perfectly.

"This has them written all of them" She muttered, sighing.

"Turn around. I'll do it" He replied. She narrowed her eyes but knew it was best not to argue and turned around. He walked towards her, brushing her hair over her shoulder, his fingers lightly and gently brushing against her skin, causing goosebumps to appear. He noticed this and tried to ignore it, moving to her zipper, placing a hand on her bare shoulder, oppose to the one that was covered by the one shoulder design of the dress. He would hate himself for that later, zipping up her dress.

It was the longest few moments of Sasha's life, her heart racing.

"All done" Spencer said, patting her shoulder. She turned around, looking down before moving the mirror in the hallway, looking.

"Not my usual style but" She said, twirling, looking at herself "It will do"

"I think you look beautiful" He told her. She saw him leaned against the doorframe through the mirror. She blushed and gave him a small smile.

"What did you come over for?" She asked, walking towards him, twirling her thumbs, looking down at them.

"To talk. We have 6 months to catch up on. Sash, look at me, please" He replied, placing his hand under her chin, titling her head to look at him. His hand moved to cup her cheek, smiling at her.

"I've missed you so much, Sash" He told her, tracing her cheekbone with his thumb.

"Don't. Please" She said, taking his hand.

"Why not? You're leaving tomorrow. You should at least know how I feel" He replied, smiling.

"That's exactly why, Spence. I'm leaving tomorrow. My life isn't here anymore" She said, moving away, running her hands through her hair.

"It could be again, Sash, I haven't thought about anyone else but you for 6 months. I don't like how you ended things but I still want to be with you" He told her, walking towards her. She sighed and turned around, not expecting him so close. She placed her hands on his shoulders, sighing.

"You need to go please. You can't be here" She said, sighing.

"Why? Everything I want is right here" He replied, smiling. She was about to reply when the door opened and Dexter walked in. Sasha walked away.

"Everything okay here?" He asked, seeming very pleased with himself.

"I've gotta go and get this dress off. I have stuff to do" Sasha replied, sighing and quickly ran to her room.

"I take it I just ruined a moment?" Dexter questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you kinda just did but no worries, mate" Spencer replied, slapping Dexter on the back before leaving. Dexter sighed and walked to Sasha's room, knocking on it.

"Spencer, go away, please" She said.

"It's Dex. Can I come in please?" He asked, sighing.

"Fine, come in" She replied and he walked in, to see her sat on her bed, her legs under her chin.

"Sash, I don't like seeing you like this. Please, Spencer makes you happy. Don't let yourself be unhappy" He said, sitting beside her, placing his hand on her knee.

"It's not that easy, Dex. I've done something and I'm not proud of it and Spencer is gonna hate me forever when he finds out" She replied, sighing before leaning on Dexter crying.

Next Chapter: So what is Sasha's secret and will it affect her and Spencer forever?


	4. Chapter 4

A Second Chance Of Love.

Chapter 4-

"Sasha, what is it? Please you need to tell me" Dexter said, trying to comfort his crying younger sister in his arms.

"No, Dex, I don't want to talk about it" Sasha replied, pulling away, wiping her eyes.

"Sash, you are scaring me. I can ring Dad you know" He said, raising an eyebrow. She sighed and nodded.

"I didn't even know" She whispered, her voice lost and broke.

"You didn't know what?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, her eyes swimming in tears, looking younger then her 17 years.

"I was scared. Dad was leaving. I felt obliged to leave with him. I didn't want to leave. I just wanted to be with Spencer but I was scared his heart laid with Maddy. I didn't want to be in some messed up love triangle. I was so stressed. I was missing him, this place, you, Indi" She stopped, standing up, sniffing and wiped her tears, taking a deep breath.

"Sash? What is it?" Her brother asked, concerned.

"I went out. I got so drunk. I just wanted to forget, to feel numb and I fell down a ditch. Dad found me luckily and brought me to the new house, giving me a hangover cure and a disproved look then I woke up the next morning to..." Sasha's voice trailed off, looking out of the window.

"To what, Sash?" Dexter asked, grabbing her hand. She sighed and pulled away, sitting down.

"To blood. My bed sheets were covered in it and I was in pain, I felt like someone stabbed me in the guts. Dad took me to the hospital but he already knew, Dex, he knew before I did" She proclaimed, looking down.

"You were pregnant wasn't you?" He asked, placing a hand on her back. She nodded. He sighed and hugged her tightly.

"You need to tell him, Sash. He needs to know" He told her, rubbing her back.

•••

Spencer wasn't sure what to do about the Sasha thing. He had so much he wanted to tell her but he didn't want to let him go there again. It was too painful the first time around. He was pacing his caravan when there was a knock on the door. He opened it, to see Sasha. She gave him a half smile.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked, in a small voice.

"Of course, we can" He replied, grabbing his phone and wallet, placing them in his pocket and stepped out. She pointed in the direction of the beach and they headed in silence.

"I need to tell you something and I don't know how you are gonna take it" She turned him, brushing her hair out of her face as the wind picked up.

"Just tell me. You're scaring me already" He replied, rubbing her arm. She sighed and walked further towards the beach.

"Something happened after I left, which made it harder to return but I wish I did because I needed you more than I realised" She told him. They sat on the sand, looking out over the ocean, watching the waves.

"It's bad isn't it?" He questioned. She looked at him and nodded.

"I was pregnant" Sasha sighed, biting her lip. His eyes widened at this.

"Was? Are you tell me what I think you are trying to tell me?" He questioned, his voice breaking, squeezing her hand.

"I didn't know until it was too late. I just woke up to the blood after a night of drinking to try and forget everything" She replied. He sighed, placing an arm around her and pulled her into him, tucking her head under his chin, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"You should of come back. You should of told me. It kills me to think of you in that kind of pain" Spencer told her, tightening his arm around her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to" She admitted, quietly, not fighting the familiarity of his arm around her and felt at home. Nothing could ruin this, could it? They stayed quiet for a moment, looking out over the sea when Spencer spoke.

"When?"

"What do you mean when?" She asked, looking up at him.

"We were always careful and used protection" He replied, sighing but shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought.

"That's what your bothered about?" She questioned, scoffing and pulled away from him, standing up, brushing herself free of sand.

"Sash, don't go" He said, standing up as well.

"I tell you I have a miscarriage and you are more bothered about when the baby was conceived? What is that?" She exclaimed, pushing past him and walked away.

"Sash, wait.." He said, tried to grab her hand but she retracted it.

"Don't Sash me! You have to be my family or my friend to call me that and seeing as you are neither, it reliefs you of calling me it" She told him, before storming off, leaving Spencer wondering how the hell he was going to sort this.


	5. Chapter 5

A Second Chance Of Love

Chapter 5-

Sasha stormed into the farmhouse, heading towards her room and grabbed her suitcase, pulling her clothes into it in a hurry.

"Sash, what happened?" Dexter asked, rushing into her room.

"I don't want to talk about it" She replied, wiping hot tears from her face as she grabbed her hair straighters and her make up bag, chucking them into her suitcase.

"Just stop, please. You can't leave until tomorrow" He said, sighing, trying to stop her but she pulled away from him, shutting her suitcase, zipping up and picked it up.

"Just watch me. You best have wedding somewhere not here or I'm not coming. I'm never coming back here again, Dex. Do you hear me? Me and Summer Bay are over along with the people in it" She exclaimed, pushing past him and hurrying out of the room.

"Where are you going, Sasha?" April asked, walking out of the living room.

"Home" She replied, sighing.

"Look around you, Sash. You are home. This is your home. Not some 2 bedroom apartment in Broken Hill" Dexter told her, having caught up with her.

"It's too late, Dex. It really is" Sasha whispered, wiping her tears and headed out of the door, heading towards the bus stop so she could catch a train back to Broken Hill.

"Call Spencer now. I don't know what's gone down but I swear if he has hurt her in anyway, I'm gonna kill him" Dexter said, sighing.

"Yeah. You and who's army, Dex? Don't do the big brother act. You know Sasha hates it" April replied, taking out her phone and rang Spencer's number.

"April, What's up?" Spencer said, answering the phone.

"Sasha. You have about 20 minutes before she leaves Summer Bay for good. Thats the time the next bus comes. She won't come back, Spencer. You know what's she like" April replied, sighing.

"I'm on it" He told her, before hanging up.

•••

"You were gonna leave without even saying hello?" Sasha looked up and saw Maddy who sat next to her at the bus stop.

"Hey" Sasha said, with a small smile.

"Not gonna cut it. I take it you have seen Spencer?" Maddy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and something I rather not repeat" Sasha proclaimed, sighing.

"Look, whatever went down, you need to sort it. Spencer, he cares for you, a lot. Dare I even say he loves you?" Maddy said, smiling. Sasha turned to her, narrowing her eyes and then shook her head.

"That's something I would rather came from him to be honest, Mads" She said, breathing heavily.

"And I know you love him" Maddie said, leaning forward.

"You know a lot don't you?" Sasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't fight me, Sash. It's not me you have a battle with" Maddy replied, giving her a small smile.

"No, it's me" A voice said behind Sasha. She turned and saw Spencer. She sighed.

"I'll leave you guys to it" Maddy said, hurrying off.

"You were gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Spencer questioned, sitting next to Sasha.

"Funny that, Maddy just said something similar" She said, looking away.

"I'm sorry about before. I was an idiot" He told her, putting a hand on her arm. She pulled away, standing up.

"It's done. It's over. I'm leaving. You won't see me again" She replied finally.

"Don't say that, please. I don't know what I'll do if I don't see you again" He said, also standing and walking towards her, his hands out. She sighed and moved away, pushing him away at the same time. She groaned when she saw Holly walking towards them.

"This won't be good" Sasha groaned, sitting down again.

"Holly, go away, seriously" Spencer said as the other girl reached them.

"Oh, I'm offended, I really am, Sasha. I mean you couldn't even come and say hello. That hurts that does" Holly proclaimed, in a mocking tone. Spencer rolled his eyes at this and Sasha scoffed, looking away.

"Holly, can you go please? Me and Sasha are trying to talk here" He asked, sighing.

"Ha. Talking? Looks like she's pushing you away. I would take a hint you know that? When Sasha pushes someone away, she means it. She can cause some damage" Holly replied, laughing, turning to Sasha and raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Holly?" Sasha asked, narrowing her eyes.

"She tends to push all the boys away. But I think she went a bit too far with oh what was his name? I heard all about it. What was his name?" Holly replied, pretending to think.

"Holly, seriously, shut up now!" Sasha exclaimed, standing up, knowing what Holly was talking about.

"Sash, what's she going on about?" Spencer asked, his eyes on her, concerned.

"Oh yes. Stu! That was it. He didn't really live to tell the tale, did he?" Holly questioned, laughing.

"Holly, just go now before I'll do something I'll regret" Sasha warned her, her heart racing, her biggest secret about to exposed.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Just like you killed Stu?" Holly said, walking towards her.

"Don't be so stupid, Holly, with your gossip and rumour starting. Sasha hasn't killed anyone" Spencer said, sighing but Sasha reminded quiet, looking at the floor, biting her lower lip.

"Sash?" He asked, looking at her concerned.

"Guilt is written all over her face. See you around, Sasha or maybe it" Holly said, laughing before walking off.

"What is she talking about, Sasha? You can't of killed anyone. It's not in your nature. You haven't got it in you" Spencer said, walking towards her.

"Then you don't know me as well as you think you do. There's a lot you don't know, Spencer and you won't know because this is goodbye now" She replied, sniffing as tears threatened to come, holding her hand out for the bus as it turned the corner towards the bus stop.

"No! It can't be. Sash, you need to tell me. You can tell me anything" He told her, trying to take her hand.

"I'm not as perfect as you think I am. Just let me go, Spencer, like you should of done 6 months ago" She said, sighing.

"How can I let you go when I love you?" He asked. She turned to him, her eyes wide. Her head telling her to catch the bus that was slowing down for her to catch, forget him, let him find a nice girl but her heart telling her to kiss him then tell him everything because she loved him too.

The bus stopped and she sighed, looking at the bus and back at him. She knew what she had to do as the doors opened.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, before stepping onto the bus, trying to control herself as she paid and then sat down, as tears started to fall.

"Dude, tell me why Sasha isn't standing next to you and is on that bus?!" Dexter proclaimed behind Spencer.

"Things took an interesting turn. Holly turned up and messed it up. She said something and I need to know if it's true" Spencer replied, turning around.

"What did she say?" Dexter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That Sash killed someone called Stu?" Spencer said. Dexter exhaled deeply, sitting down in the bus stop.

"It's not my place to explain it. It's Sash's but you need to understand it was in self defence. The jury let her off for that reason. She was 15 years old" Dexter replied, his head in hands.

"Sasha isn't here right now to explain, Dex so I need you to tell me why she would do something like that in self defence?" Spencer questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Stu. He was a river boy. A bad one. I think Sasha partly dated him to get a reaction out of Dad but she said she loved him. It seemed alright but it wasn't. It really wasn't" Dexter sighed, placing his hand in his heads.

"Dex, tell me please. I need to know" Spencer told him, sitting next to him.

"He hit her, Spencer, like really hit her. If she said or did the wrong thing, he'd hit her. I saw the bruises but she lied, saying she had fell over. One day, she tried to defend herself by pushing him away but he fell and hit his head, dying instantly" Dexter replied, sighing. Spencer gasped at this, not sure what to say.

"She said she had been in a bad relationship but I didn't think it was that bad" He said, not sure what to say.

"Yeah. It was bad. She hasn't been the same since but I know you are different" Dexter told him, giving him a small smile.

"Do you think April will drive me to Broken Hill?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd never asked my friend, lets go!" Dexter replied, smiling and stood up.


	6. Chapter 6

A Second Chance Of Love

Chapter 6-

Music was a distraction for Sasha as she travelled back to Broken Hill, skipping any love songs that would make her cry. After what seemed like a lifetime, she was finally what she called home.

She sighed, walking into the apartment, looking around. Dexter was right. It has just a 2 bedroom apartment. This wasn't her home. But she had to make it. She put her suitcase down and headed into the kitchen, deciding take out was the answer, she ordered some Chinese.

"Sash, what are you doing home so early?" Sid asked, walking into the kitchen an hour later from work.

"Rather not talk about it. I got your favourite. I'll be in my room. I want an early night" She replied, taking her plate with her half eaten food on and walked out. She felt like she was empty and no matter how much food she ate, it couldn't fill the emptiness feeling. Only Spencer could. She groaned, finishing her food, changed into an old t'shirt and sweats, plugged her in iPod in and climbed into bed, trying to control the tears that fell.

It was about 8 o'clock when there were loud knocks on the door. Sid sighed, looking at his watch, not expecting anyone and walked to answer the door, surprised to see Dexter, April and Spencer.

"You better come in. I'm guessing this has something to do with Sasha leaving early" Sid said, moving aside to let them in.

"Where is she?" Dexter asked, looking around.

"As far as I know she is sleeping and don't disturb her, not until I know what is happening" Sid replied, holding up his hand up as Dexter moved towards her bedroom.

"Sasha told me about the miscarriage so I told her to tell Spencer then something happened. I don't know the details. Then I told Spencer to go after her, to stop her from going, then that girl from school, the one Sash used to have a problem with, Holly, happened" Dexter replied, sighing.

"I'm guessing its not good?" Sid questioned, raising an eyebrow, looking at the 3 of them.

"I know about her ex boyfriend" Spencer said, quietly. Sid's eyes widened at this before moving away, shaking his head.

"No wonder she is in a mess. You need to let her have some time. You should know that better then anyone, Dex" Sid said, sighing.

"Yeah but I actually want my sister at my wedding, Dad. She is adamant she won't come because it's in the bay" Dexter replied, sitting down.

"And where do you come into this, Spencer?" Sid asked, raising an eyebrow.

Meanwhile in her room, Sasha could hear muffled voices and pulled her headphones out, straining to hear. She heard her brother. She groaned at this then heard her Dad say.

"And where do you come into this, Spencer?"

Spencer was here? In Broken Hill? She sighed, flinging her bed covers off and moved to her bedroom door, opening it ajar to hear.

"I love her and I want to be with her. I don't care what she has done. She did what anyone would do in that position" Spencer's reply was. She sighed quietly, leaning against the wall, conflicted on what to do.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you. You're good for her. I've been trying to tell her that for 6 months" She heard her father say. She sighed, grabbing her shoes and a jacket, putting them on and headed out of her room, towards the living room.

"Sasha" April said, being the first one to see her. Spencer was looking at her, trying to not speak, scared he would say the wrong thing.

"Can we talk outside?" She asked him, pointing to the door. He nodded and they headed outside, hearing Dexter and Sid sighing a sigh of relief.

"You followed me. That's something I suppose" She said, sighing, sitting on the bench outside the apartment.

"I had to. I wanted you to know I didn't car-"

"Yeah I heard you" She cut across him, giving him a small smile.

"Can we work this out, Sash? Please? I want to be with you" He told her, taking her hand.

"And I want to be with you too but it's not the simple" She replied, looking down at their entwined hands.

"Why not? I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was a idiot. I was thinking out loud and the other thing, Dex told me and I don't care. It hurts me to think of you going through that but it doesn't change how I feel about you, what you did" He said. She sighed, retracting her hand and stood up, looking out over the balcony, at the night sky.

"You know, I promised myself to never let myself be that weak again. I knew I wouldn't survive it. I thought I loved him but if I loved him, why would I let him do that to him? So I promised myself not to fall like that again. But I did it again with Casey. He didn't hurt me like Stu did but I still was left with a broken heart. I don't like not feeling in control but that's what love does to you, Spence. It makes you lose control and it makes you weak" Sasha replied, sighing.

"Sash, I.." She stopped him, holding her hand up as he stood up. He sat down again.

"Let me finish. I'm not denying I'm in love in you because I am. I love you but I am not a good person to be with. I'm messed up" She told him, sighing.

"You are not messed up, Sash. You have been through a lot and look at you now, it's made you stronger and a fighter and I wouldn't want to be anyone else" He replied, standing up and this time she let him. She gave him a small smile. Her guard was down, she had lost her control but she realised in that moment, she didn't care. She loved him and she knew he would never hurt her so she did the thing her heart had been telling her to do all day and she kissed him. He was surprised at first but responded, one hand in her hair, one hand on her waist.

"Oi, less of the PDA, people. The neighbours don't need to see that!" Dexter said, having walked out of the apartment.

"Go away, Dex. No one asked for your opinion" Sasha replied, before kissing Spencer again.

"Hurry it up then! We do want to get back to the bay tonight you know!" Dexter proclaimed, sighing. Sasha pulled away from Spencer for a moment, thinking about what her brother had just said.

"You can stay the night. We have a camp bed. That will make Dad happy" Sasha told him. Spencer nodded, as she took his hand and headed back inside the apartment, happy for once.


	7. Chapter 7

A Second Chance Of Love.

Chapter 7-

"I don't want to this one in your bed, do you hear me Sasha?" Sid said, pointing to Spencer as Sasha was in the airing cupboard looking for the sleeping bag. She rolled her eyes.

"Lucky for you, Dad, This one is a total gentleman and wouldn't dream of going against your wishes" She replied, smiling and handed Spencer the sleeping bag.

"Sash is right, Dr Walker. You don't have worry about me. I won't do anything out of turn" Spencer said, smiling a little.

"Like I said, I knew there was a reason I liked you" Sid replied before walking into his bedroom, needing sleep for his 16 hour shift tomorrow. Sasha let out a giggle before walking into her bedroom and Spencer followed her, closing the door.

"I don't know if I would prefer him not liking me" He admitted, smiling.

"Trust me, this is better. Might be creepy but it's still better" She replied, laughing as she opened her drawers, pulling out her pyjamas and her bag full of her night care items.

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Go with it. Now I must warn you, I'm gonna look real shocking in about 5 minutes. You are not allowed to laugh!" She proclaimed, laughing.

"A. I'm sure you won't B. I wouldn't laugh anyway" He replied, as she walked towards him, grabbing her and kissing her briefly.

"You really are a gentleman" She said, smiling and kissed him again before walking to the bathroom.

Sasha caught herself in the mirror and smiled, happy for a long time as she brushed her hair to the side, tying it in a side braid like she always did for bed and took her make up off then applied her moisturiser before changing for bed, brushed her teeth and headed back to her room.

"Sash!" April whispered behind her. She turned. Dexter and April were also stopping the night on the camp bed in the living room.

"What's up?" Sasha asked, quietly.

"Dex. He is planning something. Do you know what it is?" April questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No I don't" Sasha replied and it was the truth. Usually she would know if her brother was planning something but for once in her life, she didn't. April swore under her breath and walked back into the living room. Sasha giggled and walked back into her room.

"What's so funny?" Spencer asked, as she walked in.

"Dex. April thinks he is planning something. And for once I don't know what it is" She replied, laughing to herself as she got into bed.

"Look at me" He said, softly, sitting on her bed, taking her face in his face, titling her to look at him.

"What?" She whispered, narrowing her eyes. He smiled at her.

"I knew you still be just as beautiful. Even more so I think" He told her, kissing her. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

"You haven't seen me in a morning yet. I'm even worse" She said, pulling away.

"You really know how to kill a moment, don't you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow as his finger traced her cheekbone.

"You know me too well" She replied, before kissing him again.

"Right I think we should go to sleep before this turns into something and I have to explain myself to your dad" He told her. She rolled her eyes but nodded, passing him one of her pillows and sighed as he went into the sleeping bag.

She faced him, thankful she slept on her side, smiling at him.

"What happens now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Sash?" He replied, looking at her intensely.

"With us. Me here. You there. I wanna come back but I don't want to leave Dad. I don't want him to be on his own and the school I'm in, it's pretty good. My grades are better then they have ever been" She told him, sighing.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow?" He said, raising an eyebrow. She sighed and nodded, giving him a small smile.

"It's rather lonely up here" Sasha told him, changing the subject, smirking a little. He scoffed then sighed.

"No! As much as I would like to, I also like the fact your dad likes me and I made a promise" Spencer replied, shaking his head, laughing despite himself.

"Okay. At least hold my hand then" She said, dropping her hand. He smiled at her, taking it, lacing his fingers through hers, squeezing her hand.

"If someone told me 24 hours ago that this would be happening, I would say they were lying" He admitted, looking at their entwined hands.

"I know, it's quite the turn around isn't it?" She questioned, smiling.

"Yes but I wouldn't have it any other way" He replied, leaning up to kiss her again before they both went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A Second Chance Of Love.

Chapter 8-

Spencer woke up the next morning to find his hand still entwined with Sasha's and she was still facing him as she slept. He smiled as he watched her sleep, thinking how beautiful she looked sleeping. He didn't want to wake her but he could see on his other hand, where his watch was, it was half 9 and it was a few hours drive back to the bay and with an assignment due with the strictest teacher at Summer Bay High, he didn't fancy his chances of not handing it in. He squeezed her hand, caressing it with his thumb and moved forward to kiss her. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

"Morning" She said, stretching.

"Morning to you too. I've gotta ditch you for the day. I'm sorry" He told her, sighing. She opened her eyes, looking at him, raising an eyebrow.

"And why is that? It's Sunday!" She proclaimed, sighing.

"I know but I have an assignment for Ms Lawson due tomorrow and you know what she is like if you don't hand it in time" He replied. She pouted and he kissed her again.

"You know I would rather stay here but all my notes are at home" He added. She squealed as he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down to him.

"Not so gentlemanly now are we?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"You said your dad had an early start and it gets boring being the good guy all the time. You just too beautiful for your own good" He told her, kissing her again and she could feel his smile against her lips.

"Even in the morning?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Even in the morning" He replied, smiling before kissing her.

•••

"So what now?" Sasha asked, as she and Spencer stood in front of April's car, ready for them to leave.

"That's up to you, Sash. I can't force you to do anything you don't want to, love" He replied, smiling. She nodded, sighing a little.

"You know I want to be with you. I just have things to sort here. I promise I won't go 6 months without seeing you" She said. He nodded, pulling her into a hug, not wanting to let go.

"Come on, Romeo and Juliet, I'm sorry to break up the party but we need to go" Dexter said in the car. The couple sighed, pulling apart and kissed, ending too quickly.

"Just remember I love you" Spencer told her, cupping her cheek, caressing it with the back of his thumb.

"And remember I love you" She replied, smiling, taking his hand that was to her face, squeezing it. He nodded and got into the car. She sighed, realising she was close to tears. She couldn't cry not in front of him. She tried to keep it together as she waved them off before rushing back into the apartment, crying, trying to work out what to do next.


	9. Chapter 9

A Second Chance Of Love

Chapter 9-

Sasha recovered from her crying fit and headed into the kitchen, finding a tub of ice cream and heaved herself to the sofa, switching on the TV and began watching some really bad reality TV before drifting off to sleep.

She was awoke by her father tapping her and calling her name. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretched.

"There's something on the table for you" Sid told her, smiling. She narrowed her eyes and walked over to the table, to find a set of car keys.

"What's this?" She asked, holding them up.

"I told you I was gonna buy you a car when you passed your test and I've finally have. You know, you can visit me on a weekend for example" He replied, handing her a plate of food.

"But I live with you?" She questioned, sitting down.

"Sash, go and live with your siblings. Move back to the bay and be with Spencer. I can't see you like this anymore" He said, sitting opposite her.

"I can't just leave you, Dad. You'll be here on your own" She sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"I'm a grown man, Sash. I go to work, eat, shower, sleep then go to work again. You don't need to worry about me" He told her. She sighed, pushing her food around her plate, thinking about her future.

•••

Sasha sat on the edge of her bed the next morning, in her school uniform but hadn't gone in. She had thought about everything her dad had said and it wasn't until she was dressed, it had hit her. Her life wasn't here in Broken Hill, it never was. She was just trying to be a good daughter but every once in a while, she needed to be selfish and think about herself. She took a deep breath before standing up and took her school dress off, changing into her jeans and t'shirt, taking her hair down from it's ponytail and put her converse on. She grabbed her suitcase from the top of her wardrobe and started to pack her clothes into it. Once she had finished, she walked towards the airing cupboard in the hallway, grabbing a few boxes and packed away the rest of her belongings.

"You decided to go then?" Sid asked, walking into her room, seeing it all packed away and bare.

"Yes. You are right but I will come and see you don't worry. Thanks for everything, Dad" She replied, rushing towards him and hugged him. They said their goodbyes and loaded her new car.

"Go easy with it, yeah, please?" Sid asked, referring to car.

"Of course. It's my pride and joy now" Sasha replied, smiling, hugging him again before getting into her car, typing in Summer Bay in the sat nav and set off.

She smiled as a few hours later, she packed outside then stepped out after undoing her seatbelt. She locked the car, took her suitcase from the boot and walked towards the house, finding the spare key under the flower pot. She felt home again, as she took her suitcase to her old room before returning to the car, getting the rest of her stuff and arranged everything back where it was before she moved.

"Sash?" She heard her name being called and ran downstairs to see her brother. She smiled and ran to hug him.

"Dad says you are moving back?" Dexter asked, ending the hug.

"Yep, you are stuck with me!" She proclaimed, laughing, slapping his arm.

"Well you best go and tell your boyfriend that too! He's in the diner for lunch" He replied, raising an eyebrow. She grinned at him and nodded, going to get changed into a cute dress, applied some make up and grabbed her car keys, heading into the bay.

•••

"Are you okay, Spence?" Maddy asked, as their food came.

"I'm fine. I'm just surprised Sash hasn't texted back yet" He replied, putting down his phone and picked up his knife and fork.

"Ask her yourself" Maddy said, looking over his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes and turned around, seeing Sasha walking into the diner. She saw him and he stood up. They walked towards each and met each other halfway, hugging each other.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, pushing on her shoulders to look at her.

"Charming. I'll just go shall I?" She proclaimed, laughing, turning to leave but he stopped her.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprised to see you so soon that's all" He replied, taking her hand.

"I'll let you into a little secret. I missed being my brother and sisters bratty little sister and there's this hot guy I love, you may know him but I decided maybe I should move back to the bay where I belong" She told him, smiling.

"I don't know him, you'll have to introduce me" He said, smirking and then kissed her.

"Are you two actually gonna eat today or just each other?" Maddy questioned, from behind them. They pulled away from each other. Sasha rolled her eyes, allowing Spencer to go and eat his lunch and went to order her own.

•••

"I should skip science shouldn't I?" Spencer questioned, as he and Sasha walked hand in hand on the beach.

"Yeah you should but then you'll wish you went" She replied, sighing.

"You're right as always but how am I supposed to focus with the thought of you home again?" He questioned, stopping to look at her.

"It's only a few hours, Spence and anyways I can come and pick you up in my new car that Dad kindly brought me" She said, smiling.

"Now, that's hot. I must admit" He replied, kissing her before they carried on walking.

"Sash!" A voice called behind her. She turned and saw Casey.

"Hey, you!" She said, walking towards him and hugged him.

"I heard you were returning. It's good to have you back" He told her as Tamara joined them.

"Hey, stranger. I heard you got all your memories back. Good to see you back together" Sasha said to her, smiling.

"Nothing could really make me forget this one" Tamara replied, smiling. Casey smiled back, pulling her into him, kissing her forehead.

"I'll leave you guys to it. We need a proper catch up later" Sasha said, smiling before walking away with Spencer.

"So your brother is living with me and dating my sister? Now that's crazy" Sasha said, as they began to walk off the beach.

"Yeah, that's gonna be real interesting for the family. Oh well, worser things have happened" Spencer replied, taking her hand again, squeezing it again.

"Yes. Did you hear Rosie had her baby?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes. A girl. Zara Louise right?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Cute name. I should go and see her. It's been a while" She replied as they reached the edge of the beach.

"I'll see you later" He sighed, realising he had to get back to school.

"Yes. You will" She replied, kissing him goodbye and watched him walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

A Second Chance Of Love

Chapter 10-

Before anyone knew it, it was the day of Dexter and April's wedding. Even on the day, April was rushing around Irene's like a headless chicken, making sure everything was in order. Bianca, Sasha and Indi looked at each other and nodded, walking towards April grabbing where they could and pulled her to sit down so that Marilyn could do her hair.

"I just need to ch-"

"No you don't, April, everything is in order, don't worry" Sasha said, cutting across her, smiling. April sighed and nodded.

"Distraction. Lets talk about Sasha's love life" Indi proclaimed, as she flicked through a magazine.

"Gee, sis, that isn't obvious at all" Sasha said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just interested! So it's all good then?" Indi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We are taking it slow. Best thing for it. Until we find our feet but I'm happy, you know I'm happy" Sasha replied, smiling.

"By slow you mean you haven't...?" Sasha knew what her sister was implying at and shook her head, sighing.

"As much as I would like to, I want to feel like he can fully trust me again. Like I'm not gonna clear off after doing it, like last time. I wouldn't obviously but I don't want him to think I'm gonna put us through that if that makes sense?" Sasha said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's smart. Man, what happened to my reckless little sister? Now she's nearly 18. I'm scared" Indi replied, sighing.

"Why? Because you are getting old?" Sasha laughed, ducking as Indi went to hit her.

"I'm only 4 years older then you. Watch it!" Indi proclaimed, sighing, taking a glass of champagne.

"Ooo, someone is touchy" Sasha said, taking a glass herself, laughing.

"You can have 2 glasses that's all!" Indi told her, pointing to the glass.

"Less then 3 months to go until I'm 18. Can't wait" Sasha replied, taking a sip of the champagne.

"So tell us, how was it meeting Chris and Spencer's parents?" Bianca asked, as she curled her hair to save time.

"Scary but it was good. Their grandma loved Sasha. I think she is already planning Sash and Spencer's wedding" Indi replied, laughing. Sasha blushed, shaking her head as it was her turn to have her hair done.

•••

"You guys look great!" Marilyn said , looking at Bianca, Indi and Sasha in their blue one shoulder bridesmaid dresses, their hair curly and down.

"Lets wait for the bride shall we?" Bianca said, smiling and April descended from the stairs, a vision in white. Bianca gasped, holding her hand to her chest. Indi and Sasha beamed at her.

"You look amazing, April. My brother won't know what's hit him" Sasha told her, smiling.

"You look beautiful" Bianca proclaimed, pulling her sister into a hug.

"No. We can't cry. I won't have my mascara running before the wedding" April replied, pushing her sister away, sniffing.

"She's right. Lets go. Time to make you a Walker sister for life" Indi said, linking arms with April whilst Sasha linked her other one.

"Don't forget you are a Scott though. Always!" Bianca said, as they began to leave the house.

•••

"Sasha first, then Indi and finally Bianca. Remember, age order" April said as they stood outside the church.

"You really are too OCD for your own good. I've got it" Sasha replied, standing at the door of the church as Sid walked out to check all was in order.

"We are ready when you are" He said, smiling at them.

"Good. Now go. I need my big entrance before April even has hers" Sasha sighed, pushing him back into the church. Sid laughed and walked back in.

"Just because you want to try and commit a Pippa Middleton, Sash. Just get in there!" Indi proclaimed, laughing.

"For your information, April looks the hottest here just like Kate. Now I will see you in there!" Sasha exclaimed, before walking in and down the aisle then was followed by Indi and Bianca before sitting down as April and Dexter finally married.

•••

"I thought you forget I existed" Spencer said as Sasha waited for him after the wedding, as photos were taken.

"No. Of course not. I had my bridesmaid duties to do, silly" She replied, pulling her close to him and kissed him.

"I said it last month and I'll say it again. You look beautiful in this dress" He told her, smiling.

"Thank you. You don't scrub up too bad yourself" She said, referring to his suit. She had to admit, she loved him in a suit.

"This? Dex literally made me and Chris go to 5 fittings. Drove me crazy. Must run in the family" He replied. She narrowed her eyes, scoffing and playfully slapped his arm.

"Come on. I want a photo with you. Seeing as we are looking so hot" She told him, dragging him to the photographer.

•••

"Now, Mr Walker would like it if Mrs Walker would join him for the first dance" Sid said into the microphone at the wedding reception at Angelo's. Everyone cheered as April and Dexter walked to the dancefloor, dancing.

"Can I bother you for a dance, Miss Bezmel?" Spencer asked Sasha after a moment.

"Why of course you may, Mr Harrington. I thought you'll never ask!" She replied, smiling and took his hand, pulling him to the dance floor.

"I wanted to ask you something" He said, as they began to sway to the music.

"Go for it. You know you can ask me anything" She replied, beaming at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay over tonight. Chris is staying at yours with Indi so you know..." He said, shrugging. She knew what he was referring to as he went a little quiet.

"Yeah, I'll come over. If your ready for that" She replied, smiling.

"There we go again with the gender reversal. Surely it should be me asking that" He proclaimed, laughing a little.

"I'm ready if you are. I want you to trust me again fully. I'm not going to run away again. Everything I want is right here and that isn't going to change anytime soon" She told him, giving him a small smile.

"You are truly amazing, you know that? I love you" He said, pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too, always have, always will. Nothing is going to break us ever, nothing" She replied, letting her be engulfed by his arms, not aware how ironic her words may be.


	11. Chapter 11

A Second Chance Of Love

Chapter 11-

Sasha woke up the next morning, slightly hungover as she remember her and Spencer may of drank a little too much last night but it did end well. She sighed, sitting up, rubbing her eyes, flakes of mascara coming off. She wrapped one of the bed sheets around her, seeing that she has barely dressed.

"You leaving so soon?" Spencer questioned, sitting up.

"I promise Indi I would help with the clear up whilst April and Dex go off on their honeymoon" She replied, smiling.

"Can't I persuade you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. Come on. You can help me. Lets go" She said, quickly, standing up.

•••

"I have an announcement to make" Chris said, once the clearing up was done.

"You're secretly in the closest and you're using my sister to cover up the fact you like boys?" Sasha questioned, smirking, sitting on a table outside the diner. Spencer hid a laugh, coughing as he stood next to her whilst Indi stared at her.

Chris narrowed his eyes at Sasha before carrying "No. I've always wanted to learn to fish and Mr Stewart has kindly agreed to take me"

"Since when?" Spencer proclaimed, in shock. Sasha turned to him and leaned into him. He put an arm around her as she tried to control herself as she laughed into his chest.

"Since I realised it's good to try new things. You can laugh all you want, Sasha but Mr Stewart reckons I'll be good at it" Chris replied, putting an arm around Indi.

"Well if Mr Stewart reckons you'll be good, you do realise that we will all need to be there?" Spencer questioned, raising an eyebrow. Sasha looked up at him, smiling widely at him, very happy with this suggestion.

"I knew there was a reason why I love you" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him.

"Yeah any funny business and I'll throw you overboard, got it Sasha?" Chris asked. Sasha stopped kissing Spencer for a moment and turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, mate, if you throw my girlfriend overboard, I'll throw you overboard, you got that?" Spencer questioned. Sasha giggled and kissed him again. Chris held his hands up in surrender and rolled his eyes at Indi.

•••

"Yeah, I will admit, this is one way of getting rid of a hangover" Sasha said, when they were sat on the boat, sitting on the edge, feeling the sea air.

"Strangely enough yes" Spencer replied, who was sat next to her.

"Spencer, take a picture of me and my sister, please. Dad is gonna have a field day when he sees this" Indi said, handing him her camera. He laughed and nodded, taking the camera. Sasha stood up and walked over to her sister, wrapping her arm around her and posed.

"Now, come on lovebirds, one of you two" Indi said, taking the camera of Spencer once he took it. Sasha sat back next to Spencer and he pulled her closer and they posed for the photo as Chris came to join them.

"Here, I'll take one. I'm sure photoshop will edit your face, Chris to make it look less ugly that's if you don't break the camera first" Sasha said, standing up, taking the camera off Indi.

"Ha, ha. Did you know, Spence, that your girlfriend has a cracking sense of humour?" Chris told his brother, pointing at Sasha.

"She does, doesn't she?" Spencer questioned, smiling as Sasha as she rolled her eyes and took a photo of Indi and Chris.

"That's a good photo. Well done, Spencer" Sasha said, laughing, sitting next to him, handing the camera to Indi.

"He photobombed us" Indi sighed, laughing, passing the camera to Chris who scoffed. The boat came to a sudden stop. The 4 of them stared at each other as Alf came out from the steering bit, looking confused.

"It was full this morning. I'm confused. I'm gonna call for help" He told them before walking back in.

"We should go swimming and check out that island over there" Chris proclaimed, excitedly, clapping his hands together.

"No thank you" Sasha quickly replied, sitting up, still not over her fear of deep water.

"No Chris is right, it'll be fun. I'll be here the entire time. Nothing will happen to you" Spencer said, walking over to her and taking her hand. She sighed and nodded.

"They could be up to 6 hours, the services, some massive emergency, west of the bay" Alf told them, returning.

"Excellent!" Chris said, taking off his t'shirt and dived into the water and started swimming towards the island.


End file.
